Despite the difference
by Kazunours
Summary: A l'âge de 12 ans, Kamenashi Kazuya fait une rencontre qui va changer toute sa vie. Pairing : Kame/Kim Hyun Chul


Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

FLASHBACK

 _J'avais douze ans, il pleuvait à torrent et je rentrais en courant de mon entraînement de baseball pour me mettre à l'abri à la maison. Il était assis sur une balançoire dans l'aire de jeux toute proche et s'amusait à se balancer comme s'il avait fait très beau. Chaque mouvement ascendant montrait son visage souriant qui le rendait très jeune. Qui était-il ? Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Pourquoi jouait-il tout seul sous la pluie ? La curiosité était trop forte et je m'approchais, mettant de côté la pluie qui collait l'uniforme de l'équipe sur moi._

 _\- Salut, le saluais-je. T'es nouveau dans le quartier ? Je t'avais jamais vu avant._

 _Mais seul le silence me répondit. Est-ce qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu ou pas compris ? Je ne me décourageais pas._

 _\- Moi c'est Kamenashi Kazuya, je fais partie de l'équipe de baseball du quartier. Et toi comment tu t'appelle ?_

 _Mais une fois encore, le garçon ne me répondit pas. Rien, même, ne laissait supposer qu'il m'ait seulement entendu car il continuait à se balancer sans se préoccuper de moi. Je m'apprêtais à l'interpeller un peu plus sèchement, quand une femme est apparue, trempée, courant vers lui._

 _\- Hyun Chul-ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, à la fois soulagée et mécontente, avant de continuer à lui parler dans une langue que je ne compris pas._

 _Mais si le prénom que j'avais entendu était celui du garçon, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas japonais. Il n'avait donc pas dû me comprendre, mais ça n'expliquait pas qu'il ait semblé ne même pas me remarquer._

 _La femme (sa mère ?), elle, me vit bel et bien. Je ne compris cependant pas sa réaction, car le regard qu'elle me jeta était plein de méfiance. Elle le fit lever en quatrième vitesse de la balançoire, puis prit sa main et l'entraîna hors du parc avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf._

 _\- C'était quoi ça ? marmonnais-je alors, à la fois surpris et vexé car on aurait dit que ma présence risquait de contaminer son précieux fils._

 _Je haussais les épaules et quittais moi aussi les lieux, mais ma rencontre pour le moins bizarre avec ce garçon tout aussi étrange resta dans mon esprit tout le reste de la journée et même le lendemain à l'école, j'y pensais encore._

 _Du coup, dès la fin des cours et sans même me rendre réellement compte de ce que je faisais, je retournais au parc dans l'espoir de le revoir et d'élucider le mystère de la veille. Mais loin d'être élucidée, l'énigme ne fit que s'épaissir car s'il était bien là, assis exactement au même endroit, il ne parut une fois encore pas me voir bien que je sois à moins d'un mètre de lui. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Je ne comprenais pas et j'avais horreur de ça. Du coup, je m'acharnais. Jour après jour, je revenais au même endroit et tentais d'entrer en contact avec lui, sans succès. Jusqu'au jour où j'en eu assez. J'attendis que sa mère arrive comme chaque jour pour le récupérer et m'avançais vers elle._

 _\- Excusez-moi…_

 _Elle sursauta, preuve qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu (quel était le problème de cette famille au juste ? Ils avaient besoin de lunettes ?) et me regarda avec la même méfiance que la première fois._

 _\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle, un peu agressivement._

 _\- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose à propos de votre f…_

 _Mais je ne pus même pas achever ma phrase car elle m'interrompit._

 _\- Je t'interdis de l'approcher, tu m'entends ?! s'exclama-t-elle alors à ma grande surprise, avant d'emmener son fils une nouvelle fois._

 _Je soupirais lourdement. Je ne comprenais pas l'entêtement de cette femme à m'empêcher de parler à son fils. Je n'allais pourtant rien lui faire. C'était un peu méchant de sa part, elle ne me connaissait pas après tout._

 _S'il s'était agi d'un autre enfant que moi, il aurait probablement abandonné, trop blessé, mais je n'étais pas de ce genre. J'étais plutôt têtu déjà à l'époque, alors je décidais de ne pas laisser tomber et, dès le lendemain, j'étais de retour au parc, essayant de nouveau de parler au garçon. Bien sûr, sa mère fit son apparition au bout de quelques minutes et l'emmena de nouveau sans s'occuper de moi. Mais je voulais comprendre, alors je l'interpellais de loin._

 _\- Pourquoi ?!_

 _Le mot l'arrêta mais elle ne se retourna pas. Je continuais cependant puisque j'avais obtenu son attention._

 _\- Pourquoi vous voulez pas que je sois avec lui et que je lui parle ? Je lui veux pas de mal. Il a l'air tout seul, il me fait de la peine._

 _Mes paroles la firent se retourner, mais son expression était maintenant pleine de colère contenue._

 _\- Il n'a pas besoin de ta pitié ! Laisse-le tranquille et rentre chez toi !_

 _Son agressivité me fit mal une nouvelle fois, mais un nouveau coup d'œil au garçon qui, comme chaque jour, s'était laissé faire sans un mot, me convainquit d'insister avec toute la patience dont j'étais capable._

 _\- C'est pas de la pitié. J'ai déjà été tout seul comme ça, c'est pas marrant du tout. Je voudrais ça à personne et il… s'il a pas de frère et sœur, ça doit pas être facile pour lui. Je veux devenir son ami. S'il vous plait._

 _Mais mon petit discours pourtant sincère n'avait pas eu l'air de toucher car elle me regarda toujours avec la même méfiance, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Raconte ces mensonges à d'autres. Je ne veux pas que mon fils souffre encore._

 _Sur ces mots, elle l'entraîna une fois de plus loin de moi sans que le garçon dise quoi que ce soit, ce qui me fit soupirer._

 _Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose dans les comportements des adultes, mais entre l'attitude du garçon et les réactions de sa mère, je me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose à son sujet que je ne comprenais pas et que ça devait être très important. Sinon elle n'aurait pas à ce point tenté de le protéger de moi. De plus en plus curieux et bien décidé à devenir son ami malgré tout, je décidais donc de ne pas me décourager et chaque jour pendant près d'une semaine, je continuais à rejoindre mon nouvel ami au parc et à essayer de lui parler malgré l'hostilité de sa mère. Mes efforts ne furent pas couronnés de succès, c'est le moins qu'on pouvait dire, parce qu'il ne disait pas un mot, mais il me regardait le regarder, lui parler et ses yeux qui semblaient éteints jusque là s'animaient d'une vie nouvelle qui m'encourageait à ne pas baisser les bras._

 _Au bout de cette durée, je remarquais que sa mère ne l'emmenait plus systématiquement loin de moi. Elle le laissait à côté et me regardais faire, toujours avec méfiance mais moins d'hostilité. Fort de cette constatation, je pris un jour mon courage à deux mains et, suivi comme mon ombre par mon petit compagnon, me dirigeais vers elle._

 _\- Madame… Je veux vraiment parler avec Hyun Chul. Vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plait ? demandais-je avec autant de respect que possible dans la voix._

 _Il y eut un tel silence que je me demandais si elle m'avait entendu._

 _\- Mon Hyun Chul ne comprend pas japonais, je te préviens, finit-elle pourtant par me dire avec une réticence aussi visible qu'audible._

 _\- Je m'en doutais. (je réfléchis quelques secondes puis demandais) Comment on dit "bonjour, je m'appelle Kazuya et toi ?" et "quel âge tu as ?" dans votre langue ?_

 _\- Heu "annyeong. Naneun Kazuya. Neoneun ?" et "myeosal-iya ?", me répondit-elle, visiblement interloquée puisque je connaissais déjà son prénom._

 _Je répétais les mots de mon mieux en murmurant, puis décidais de m'accroupir devant Hyun Chul pour que son attention se porte sur moi._

 _\- Annyeong. Naneun Kazuya. Neoneun ? lui dis-je doucement en espérant répéter correctement._

 _Plusieurs secondes passèrent, puis il leva les yeux vers moi et il dut se dire que je n'étais pas trop effrayant, car finalement, une petite voix franchit ses lèvres._

 _\- Nan Hyun Chul ieyo._

 _\- Myeosal-iya ? répétais-je encore une fois._

 _Il me montra alors les doigts de ses deux mains pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait dix ans. Dix ans… Il n'avait que deux ans de moins que moi, mais il était timide comme si la différence d'âge était bien plus importante. Pas simple pour se faire des amis dans ce cas._

 _Je lui souris et me sentis étrangement content quand il me le renvoya. Je trouvais son sourire adorable et décidais brusquement que je devais protéger ce garçon, quoi qu'il m'en coûte et dans n'importe quelle circonstance._

 _Je regardais ensuite ma montre puis, en voyant l'heure, me redressais et m'adressais de nouveau à sa mère._

 _\- Pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis son ami et que je reviendrais encore le voir demain après l'école et tous les autres jours quoi qu'il arrive ?_

 _Elle hésita, puis hocha finalement la tête. Apparemment, le fait que son fils m'ait répondu et souri, avait fait pencher la balance en ma faveur._

 _\- Super. Je vous laisse alors, je dois rentrer. Au revoir, dis-je en m'inclinant._

 _\- Kazuya-kun ! m'interpella-t-elle alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie du parc._

 _Je me retournais et constatais que, loin d'avoir encore l'air hostile envers moi, elle paraissait au contraire émue._

 _\- Merci… Merci pour lui. Tu es le premier qui…_

 _\- De rien, dis-je en souriant avant de partir en courant._

 _A partir de ce jour, grâce à mes efforts, j'ai fini par obtenir le droit d'aller chez eux. Là, j'ai commencé à rester avec lui autant que je pouvais chaque jour après ma journée de cours, en essayant de me faire comprendre de lui bien qu'aucun de nous ne parle la langue de l'autre. Peu à peu, il a même commencé à me parler un peu. Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas de vraies phrases et répétait mes propres mots comme un perroquet, mais dans l'ensemble, les choses s'arrangeaient et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il appréciait de plus en plus ma présence même s'il ne le formulait pas. Au bout de quelques temps, un jour que j'essayais de lui raconter ma journée en utilisant des mots aussi simples que possibles, sa voix se fit entendre._

 _\- Tu es… ami… de moi ?_

 _Je sursautais. Cette phrase bancale était la première qu'il faisait de lui-même en japonais. Tout content, je hochais vigoureusement la tête en souriant._

 _\- Hum !_

 _A partir de ce moment, peu à peu, je tentais de lui apprendre des mots et de le faire parler. Il n'y arrivait pas toujours et lorsqu'il y parvenait, ses phrases n'étaient pas très construites, mais j'étais tellement content qu'il essaye que je n'y attachais pas vraiment d'importance. J'étais si content, que je décidais d'aller poser une question à sa mère, que je rejoignis dans leur cuisine._

 _\- Madame… Pourquoi Hyun Chul viendrait pas au collège avec moi ? Je m'occuperais bien de lui vous savez._

 _Elle se retourna, sa cuillère pleine de sauce gouttant au sol sans qu'elle y fasse attention et me fixa, les yeux écarquillés._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?_

 _\- Bah… Il se débrouille en japonais maintenant alors…_

 _Un long soupir lui échappa._

 _\- Kazuya-kun… J'apprécie ce que tu essaye de faire mais… Hyun Chul ne pourrait de toute façon pas venir avec toi parce qu'il est trop jeune pour le collège. Et même s'il le pouvait… tu sais parfaitement au fond de toi qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. D'autant que tu ne pourrais pas rester sans arrêt avec lui._

 _\- Je sais bien, mais..._

 _Elle soupira de nouveau_

 _\- Viens, allons nous asseoir. Je la suivis donc au salon, intrigué de la tête qu'elle faisait. On aurait dit qu'elle allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour m'en parler._

 _\- Kazuya-kun... tu as bien remarqué que Hyun Chul est... différent, n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Bah il est timide quoi._

 _\- C'est vrai mais il y a une raison. Tu vois... quand il était tout petit, mon Hyun Chul a attrapé une maladie qui s'appelle une méningite. Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

 _Je secouais la tête._

 _\- C'est une maladie qui affecte le cerveau et peut laisser des séquelles à vie. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais... ça a été le sien._

 _Je la coupais rapidement._

 _\- Excusez-moi mais... pourquoi vous me dites ça ?_

 _\- Pour que tu es le premier et le seul ami de mon fils et qu'il serait injuste de te laisser t'impliquer davantage sans que tu sache exactement ce que..._

 _\- Je veux pas être malpoli... mais ce qui fait qu'il est différent, je m'en fiche. Je suis son ami peu importe ce qu'il a ou ce qu'il aura._

 _\- Mais tout de même, tu..._

 _\- Je vais aller jouer avec lui maintenant. Il doit m'attendre depuis un moment même s'il le dira pas._

 _Sur ces mots, je me levais et grimpais à sa chambre en vitesse. Il était assis sur le sol et faisait avancer une grosse voiture en plastique en imitant un bruit de moteur. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, mais en me voyant entrer, il a aussitôt levé la tête et m'a sourit._

 _\- Kazu, tu joue avec moi ?_

 _\- D'accord, Hyun, fis-je en souriant, avant de prendre place prés de lui et de m'emparer d'un jouet._

 _En refusant d'entendre l'explication de sa mère, j'étais alors très loin d'imaginer les conséquences sur ma vie future et je m'en moquais. Une seule chose comptait pour moi : qu'il garde le sourire._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

\- Kazu ? On y va ?

La voix impatiente de Hyun me tire de mes souvenirs et je tourne la tête dans sa direction.

\- Oui, mon coeur, on y va, confirmé-je en tendant la main vers lui pour quitter notre appartement.

Dans le taxi qui nous mène à Narita, je reprends sa main et la serre fort dans la mienne alors que, par la fenêtre, j'observe sans le voir le paysage tokyoïte, repris par mes souvenirs.

FLASHBACK

 _Depuis mon entrée au lycée, j'avais de moins en moins de temps libre. Non seulement les cours étaient longs et prenants, mais je consacrais tous mes loisirs à Hyun Chul. Chaque jour, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, je me rendais chez lui et nous passions tout notre temps à parler. Et aussi à jouer car bien qu'il ait à présent quinze ans, il était resté un enfant à tous les égards. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Hyun était Hyun et prendre soin de lui me suffisait. C'était du moins ce que je pensais, car malgré moi, j'avais depuis longtemps commencé à le considérer comme bien plus qu'un ami, tout en sachant que ce serait probablement toujours à sens unique. Mais pour ça aussi je m'étais fais une raison. J'étais prêt à rester uniquement son ami fidèle. Jusqu'au jour où tout a basculé._

 _Je venais d'arriver quand il est rentré de l'école. En pleurs alors que ça ne lui arrivait jamais même s'il y subissait moqueries et brimades malgré mes fréquentes interventions (je m'étais déjà battu un nombre incalculable de fois pour le défendre mais comme nous n'étions pas dans le même établissement, le protéger n'était pas simple). Inquiet, je me précipitais vers lui._

 _\- Hyun ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?! Quelqu'un t'as fais du mal ?! le pressais-je, paniqué en le guidant vers le canapé._

 _Mais ses sanglots étaient tellement violents qu'ils le secouaient tout entier, le rendant incapable de répondre. Le voir ainsi me chamboula complètement et je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant fort pour le rassurer et lui caressant tendrement les cheveux pour tenter de le calmer. Il fallut cependant un très long moment avant que ses pleurs s'espacent, s'estompent et s'arrêtent, le laissant seulement hoquetant. Je le quittais un court instant pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, qu'il vida d'un trait._

 _\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? lui demandais-je encore doucement en lui caressant de nouveau les cheveux._

 _\- Ils ont… dit qu'un… bébé comme… moi… devrait… pas être à… l'école et que je… que je…_

 _Il s'interrompit et je le repris contre moi._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer si ça fait trop mal. Et ne les écoute pas. Tu n'es pas un bébé, d'accord ?_

 _\- Mais…_

 _Je m'écartais légèrement de lui, le pris par les épaules, effaçais ses larmes des pouces et le regardais bien en face._

 _\- Hyun, regarde-moi._

 _Il leva son beau regard encore noyé de larmes sur moi._

 _\- Tu as quinze ans, tu n'es pas un bébé. Et tu… (j'inspirais et décidais de me jeter à l'eau pour lui faire comprendre) Tu es celui que j'aime._

 _\- Que tu aime ?_

 _\- Oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme ton papa aime ta maman._

 _\- Heeeeee ? Mais t'es un garçon et moi aussi._

 _\- Ca n'empêche rien tu sais. Deux garçons peuvent être amoureux. Deux filles aussi._

 _\- Oh._

 _\- Hyun, tu m'aime bien pas vrai ?_

 _Il opina vigoureusement._

 _\- Ui. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup._

 _\- Tu crois que tu m'aime assez pour me faire des bisous ?_

 _\- Des bisous ?_

 _\- Sur la bouche._

 _\- Heeeeee ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas ?_

 _\- Je sais pas. C'est bizarre…_

 _\- Tu veux essayer ?_

 _\- Je sais pas…_

 _Je lui souris, puis me penchais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, avant de me redresser pour scruter son visage, inquiet de sa réaction._

 _Il avait l'air à la fois interloqué, choqué et… Je n'arrivais pas à discerner le reste._

 _Comme je ne voulais pas trop le brusquer pour une première fois, je ne renouvelais pas le contact même si j'aurais voulu bien davantage. Mais je savais que je devais aller très doucement avec lui. Bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui._

 _\- On va sortir, tu veux ? lui proposais-je alors. Ca te changeras les idées._

 _\- On va au parc ?! me demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme._

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux._

 _Après cette journée, je n'ai plus reparlé de mes sentiments pour lui et n'ai plus essayé de l'embrasser non plus. Je me disais que si quelque chose devait se passer, ça viendrait de lui ou ça ne se produirait pas. Je n'ai donc rien changé à mes habitudes et ai continué à venir le voir tous les jours après les cours. D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas compris que j'interrompe brusquement mes visites ou pire, il aurait pensé que je ne venais plus à cause de lui, parce que je ne voulais plus le voir. Et j'aurais préféré qu'on m'arrache le cœur plutôt que le laisser penser une chose pareille._

 _Un soir, alors que j'aidais sa mère à préparer le repas (son père était une fois de plus retenu à son bureau), il est revenu avec un air bizarre. Inquiet (quand ne l'étais-je pas à son sujet), j'ai immédiatement abandonné ce que je faisais et l'ai rejoint dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas en train de jouer comme il le faisait d'habitude, il était simplement assis sur son lit et ne faisait rien, ce qui m'angoissa davantage._

 _\- Hyun ? J'étais dans la cuisine avec ta mère tu sais. Tu te précipite toujours pour me voir quand tu rentre d'habitude. Quelque chose ne va pas ? fis-je du ton le plus normal possible en m'asseyant près de lui._

 _Mais il ne me répondit pas. A la place, il se blottit contre moi et, à ma grande surprise, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'un simple contact, mais j'étais tellement loin de m'y attendre, que je restais tout d'abord sans réaction, les yeux écarquillés, avant de balbutier :_

 _\- Hy... Hyun ? Pourquoi tu..._

 _\- J'ai posé une question à la maîtresse, me dit-il sans répondre._

 _\- L... Laquelle ?_

 _\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi mon cœur bat tout fort quand je suis avec toi et pourquoi je suis tellement content et pourquoi ça me fait comme des guilis dans le ventre et pourquoi je suis triste quand tu es pas là et pourquoi... pourquoi plein de trucs. Je déglutis._

 _\- Et elle... a dit quoi ? l'interrogeais-je tout en suspectant la réponse._

 _\- Elle a dit comme toi. Que peut-être je t'aime tout plein comme papa aime maman parce que c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un._

 _\- Et... tu pense que c'est possible ? Tu pense... que tu es... amoureux de moi ?_

 _Il hoche la tête._

 _\- La maîtresse l'a dit._

 _Je rigole et le serre contre moi._

 _\- Si la maîtresse l'a dit alors, ça doit être vrai, dis-je, heureux, en posant mon menton sur le haut de sa tête._

 _\- Ne Kazu... tu m'aime toujours ? me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète._

 _\- Plus que jamais. Et ça ne changera jamais, Hyun, je te le jure._

 _Visiblement rassuré, il se serra tellement contre moi, que nous basculâmes tous les deux sur son lit et il en profita pour frotter sa joue contre mon torse, comme un chaton en recherche d'affection. Au bout d'un moment, il finit même par s'endormir et je n'osais plus bouger, de crainte de le réveiller._

 _Pourtant lorsque sa mère entra pour nous dire que le dîner était prêt et nous trouva dans cette position, il fallut que je lui explique. A mi voix pour ne pas le déranger._

 _\- Il vient de me dire qu'il était... amoureux de moi, dis-je._

 _\- Et toi tu l'aime depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas ?_

 _Je me retins à grand peine de sursauter._

 _\- Comment est ce que vous..._

 _\- C'est tellement évident quand on vous regarde. Tu es si doux avec lui et il est tellement heureux quand tu es là. Il fallait juste qu'il comprenne pourquoi._

 _Sa réaction me surprit._

 _\- Alors ça ne vous dérange pas que... que lui et moi..._

 _\- Kazuya-kun... Je pensais qu'il serait seul toute sa vie à cause de sa différence, mais tu es le seul qui ait voulu l'approcher et devenir son ami alors que tous les autres enfants se sont toujours seulement moqués de lui. Et encore maintenant, tu es le seul à ne voir comme un adolescent de son âge et non comme un enfant. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre que nous qui se soucie de lui, qui l'aime... que peu importe que tu sois un garçon, une fille ou un alien. Pour nous, tu es un miracle entré dans sa vie pour le sauver._

 _Ce discours (le plus long qu'elle m'ait jamais fait) m'émut car je sentais en l'écoutant dans quelle détresse émotionnelle elle se trouvait en permanence à propos de Hyun._

 _\- Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Jamais. Je l'aime bien trop pour ça._

 _\- "Jamais" est un bien grand mot, surtout à ton âge. Mais merci de le dire._

 _\- Je le pense._

 _\- Je sais. Et tu ne peux pas savoir combien nous sommes soulagés qu'il t'ait._

 _Le sujet de notre conversation se réveilla alors, se redressa, bâilla et se frotta les yeux._

 _\- Eomma ? C'est l'heure de manger ?_

 _Sa question nous fit rire. S'il y avait une chose que mon désormais petit ami aimait faire autant que jouer et passer du temps avec moi, c'était manger. Il était capable d'engloutir à lui seul des quantités de nourriture suffisantes pour deux garçons de son gabarit. Et sans prendre un gramme s'il vous plait._

 _\- Oui mon trésor c'est l'heure de manger, lui répondit-elle gentiment, alors va te laver les mains, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _Il sauta sur ses pieds et partit comme une flèche à l'autre bout du couloir, avant de réapparaitre au bout de quelques secondes, les mains encore mouillées._

 _\- Voilà toutes propres ! annonça-t-il dans un grand sourire._

 _\- Hyun Chul-ah, tu aurais pu t'essuyer, tu mets de l'eau partout._

 _\- Pardon eomma..._

 _A mon tour, je filais à la salle de bain et revint en lui tendant une serviette._

 _\- Allez c'est pas grave. Essuie-toi, je vais essuyer par terre._

 _\- Oh Kazuya-kun, tu n'es pas obligé de..._

 _\- Il n'y a aucun problème, Park-san. Ça ne me dérange pas, la détrompé-je en retournant chercher une serpillère pour nettoyer le sol._

 _Comme je l'avais dis, il n'y avait rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui. Après ça, j'ai commencé à le faire sortir plus loin que le parc et, peu à peu, j'ai fini par l'emmener au cinéma. J'avais repéré un film d'animation avec des animaux, dont l'intrigue ne paraissait pas trop difficile à suivre et qui l'amuserait. J'étais encore très jeune, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester uniquement dans les environs immédiats de chez lui. Il fallait qu'il vive normalement et qu'il devienne aussi indépendant que possible. Je savais que sa mère lui avait donné un peu d'argent de poche, aussi lui proposais-je d'aller acheter du popcorn et des boissons._

 _\- Tout seul ?! paniqua-t-il aussitôt._

 _Je le pris par les épaules et le regardais dans les yeux._

 _\- Hyun regarde-moi. Tu en es capable. Tu peux faire ça tout seul, je le sais. Et je ne serais pas loin. D'accord ?_

 _\- Mais eomma a dit que je devais pas parler aux inconnus..._

 _\- Mais pour acheter des choses tu es obligé de parler à des gens, mon cœur. Et ta maman le sait bien. C'est discuter avec des inconnus qui est dangereux pour toi. Tu comprends ?_

 _\- Je crois..._

 _\- Alors vas-y. Je ne suis pas loin._

 _Il hocha la tête, mais sa terreur était visible alors qu'il s'approchait du comptoir. Me plaçant dans son champ de vision, je lui fis le geste "fighting !" pour l'encourager et l'entendis demander d'une voix mal assurée "deux popcorn et deux coca s'il vous plait madame". Quand il me rejoignit avec sa commande, il tremblait encore de l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Il hocha la tête, mais il avait l'air terrifié à l'idée d'adresser la parole à des inconnus._

 _\- Tu vois que tu as réussi. Tu es le meilleur, Hyun, lui dis-je en souriant._

 _\- Ca fait peur quand même..._

 _\- Je sais, mon cœur. Mais ça va aller de mieux en mieux, tu verras._

 _Une fois installés dans la salle, Hyun commença à manger ses popcorn et la luminosité ne tarda pas à baisser. Sachant qu'ensuite il serait complètement pris par le film, je décidais de profiter de cette pénombre relative._

 _\- Hyun, mon cœur, tu as confiance en moi, ne ? soufflais-je._

 _\- Bah oui._

 _\- Alors ferme les yeux et ne bouge pas._

 _Il s'exécuta dans la seconde, je posais les mains sur ses joues, mes lèvres sur les siennes et, de la langue, demandais le passage avec douceur. Comme s'il avait deviné que je lui voulais du bien, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent naturellement et je glissais ma langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Le contact inhabituel le fit légèrement sursauter, mais il ne s'écarta pas et me laissa faire. Pendant quelques secondes, je caressais tendrement sa langue de la mienne, puis m'écartais un peu et murmurais :_

 _\- Comment c'était ?_

 _\- Mouillé._

 _Sa réponse me fit rire._

 _\- C'est comme ça que les grands se font des bisous._

 _\- Mouillé comme ça ?_

 _\- Oui. Ca t'embête ?_

 _\- Non. C'est juste... bizarre._

 _\- Mais tu pourrais m'embrasser comme ça ?_

 _\- Embrasser c'est faire des bisous ?_

 _\- Oui, mon cœur. Des bisous de grands._

 _\- Alors oui je crois._

 _\- Tu veux essayer de m'embrasser ?_

 _Comme il semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre, j'ajoutais :_

 _\- Je ne te force pas, Hyun. Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien. Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le-moi simplement, d'accord ?_

 _Il hocha la tête et je lui souris avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran, sur lequel passait des publicités. Déjà il n'était pas dégoûté par ce baiser plus appuyé, c'était un bon point. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je le sentis tirer doucement sur ma chemise pour attirer mon attention._

 _\- Oui, mon cœur ?_

 _\- Je veux bien essayer... de t'embrasser._

 _Heureux de sa décision, je lui souris de nouveau._

 _\- Je te laisse faire, mon ange. Vas-y à ton rythme._

 _Pour ne pas l'embarrasser, je fermais les yeux à mon tour et sentis rapidement son souffle sur ma bouche, puis ses lèvres et enfin sa langue qui demandais timidement un passage qui lui fut accordé immédiatement. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, puis sa langue trouva la mienne et commença à la caresser comme je l'avais fais plus tôt. Il m'imitait en tout point mais ça n'avait aucune importance car il m'embrassait de sa propre volonté. Je répondis donc à son baiser avec douceur, sans accélérer le rythme comme j'en mourrais d'envie. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Me précipiter ne servirait à rien à part l'effrayer, ce que je ne voulais à aucun prix._

 _Puis il s'écarta et me regarda avec inquiétude :_

 _\- C'était pas bien ?_

 _\- Si, mon cœur, c'était parfait, lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue pour le rassurer. Mais toi, tu as aimé ?_

 _\- Oui même si c'est un peu bizarre._

 _\- Alors c'est l'essentiel, dis-je en souriant._

 _Les lumières s'éteignirent alors pour de bon et le film débuta, me faisant totalement perdre son attention comme je le pensais. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Nous allions pouvoir sortir ensemble comme tous les adolescents, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à l'aéroport. C'est le brusque arrêt du taxi qui me le fait comprendre. Je tourne la tête vers Hyun qui me regarde d'un air inquiet.

\- Mon cœur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demandé-je.

\- Ne Kazu, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? me demande-il au lieu de me répondre.

Je cligne des yeux, interloqué.

\- Mais non, mon ange. Pourquoi tu pense ça ?

\- Tu parles pas depuis qu'on est partis de la maison...

Brusquement, je maudis presque mes souvenirs d'avoir accaparé mon attention au détriment du présent. Je sais pourtant que sa confiance en lui peut être mise à mal par la moindre chose.

\- Pas du tout, mon cœur, le rassuré-je en lui souriant, tout en lui caressant la joue. Toi tu es parfait, tu ne peux rien faire de mal.

\- Alors pourquoi tu disais rien ?

\- Parce que je repensais à la façon dont on s'est rencontrés. Tu t'en souviens ?

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête.

\- Et tu te rappelle pourquoi on est a l'aéroport aujourd'hui ?

\- On va à Las... Las...

\- Las Vegas oui. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour se marier. Parce que tu as dis à eomma avant qu'elle aille au ciel que tu prendrais soin de moi pour toujours.

\- Surtout parce que je veux être avec toi pour toujours, mon ange.

Un sourire radieux fleurit sur ses lèvres et je porte la main à mes yeux comme pour me protéger d'un éclat trop violent.

\- Arg je suis ébloui, fais-je en riant.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

\- Ton sourire, Hyun. Il est tellement brillant qu'il est comme le soleil.

Mon explication le fait rire. Son rire et son sourire... je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour les protéger.

Nous récupérons nos bagages et je prends sa main pour le piloter vers le comptoir d'enregistrement. Les formalités accomplies, je lui demande s'il veut aller aux toilettes et il secoue la tête.

\- Tu es sûr, mon cœur ? Ce sera moins facile dans l'avion avec tous les gens qui voudront y aller. Et surtout il faut rester tranquille dans un avion. Tu ne pourras pas te lever sans arrêt et courir partout.

\- Je veux rester avec toi.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il a quand même besoin d'y aller.

\- Je t'attendrais juste devant, Hyun. Vas-y, mon ange.

\- D'accord, répond-il docilement.

Il disparait dans les toilettes et, en l'attendant, je replonge dans mes souvenirs.

FLASHBACK

 _Au grand désespoir de mes parents, je refusais fermement d'aller à l'université une fois mon diplôme reçu. Ce que je voulais c'était trouver rapidement un travail pour Hyun qui ne pourrait pas rester éternellement chez ses parents. Ils ont tenté de m'en dissuader. A leurs yeux je m'apprêtais à fiche ma vie en l'air pour un handicapé dont je ne voudrais peut-être plus l'année suivante. Cela suffit à me rendre enragé. Je leur criais que Hyun n'étais pas plus handicapé qu'eux et moi, qu'il avait simplement un peu plus de mal à comprendre les choses et que ça n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux. Hors de moi, j'ajoutais qu'ils ne savaient rien de mes sentiments et jugeaient sans savoir, sur de simples à priori. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je leur parlais sur ce ton. Mon père me gifla, ma mère fondit en larmes mais je tins bon. J'avais pris ma décision et rien de ce qu'ils diraient ne me ferait changer d'avis. Oui je n'avais que dix-huit ans et je m'apprêtais à orienter ma vie entière en fonction de mon petit ami un peu lent. Oui ça paraissait complètement insensé et certainement suicidaire. Mais pour moi, c'était la meilleure décision que je prendrais de ma vie. Mes parents ne le supportèrent pas. Ils menacèrent de me renier. Je répondis que si mes propres parents étaient incapables de comprendre mes sentiments, ils ne méritaient pas d'être mes parents. Ce furent les mots définitifs. Mon père me cria qu'il n'avait pas mérité un ingrat pareil comme fils et qu'en ce qui le concernait, je n'existais plus. Je fus bien sûr affecté de cette brusque rupture, mais l'idée du sourire de Hyun m'empêcha de flancher. Je rassemblais toutes mes affaires dans une grande valise et pris le peu d'argent que j'avais, avant de quitter la maison sans me retourner, de peur de craquer en la regardant._

 _J'errais un moment sans savoir où aller, puis me dirigeais vers la maison des Park. En me voyant débarquer avec ma valise, Park-san prit peur, puis fondit littéralement en larmes lorsque je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé._

 _\- Park-san ? Tout va bien ? demandais-je, inquiet._

 _\- Tu... Tu as... brisé les liens avec ta famille... pour mon Hyun Chul... larmoya-t-elle. Tu... Je sais que tu l'aime mais tu... n'aurais pas du... Tu es si jeune, Kazuya-kun... Tu vas certainement... le regretter plus tard... et nous en vouloir de t'avoir privé de ta famille... d'une carrière..._

 _\- Jamais. Park-san... De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été certain de quoi que ce soit. A part de ça : je veux prendre soin de Hyun pour le reste de ma vie. Seulement en attendant de pouvoir le faire... je vais avoir besoin d'aide et... mes... parents ne peuvent plus me la fournir..._

 _Je constatais alors qu'au lieu de se calmer, ses pleurs avaient redoublé et soudain, elle me serra contre elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la seule chose qui réussit à franchir ses lèvres fut mon prénom, répété comme une litanie. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait, je ne savais pas quoi faire et restais simplement sans bouger, serré dans ses bras. Elle finit cependant par se calmer et me répondit :_

 _\- Jamais personne n'a fais ce genre de chose pour mon fils... et tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela me touche... Alors puisque tu n'as plus de parents, laisse-moi te considérer comme un deuxième fils._

 _Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette proposition inattendue, je restais silencieux et elle dut interpréter mon absence de réaction pour un accord, car elle se saisit de ma valise._

 _\- Tu vas habiter dans la chambre à côté de celle de Hyun Chul._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais..._

 _\- Mais rien du tout. Tu as dis avoir besoin d'aide. Tu l'auras en habitant ici. En plus il sera ravi de ne jamais te voir partir._

 _Et elle avait raison. Mis au courant de la situation aussi simplement que possible dès son retour de l'école, mon petit ami se mit à sautiller partout en battant des mains pour exprimer sa joie, ce qui nous fit rire sa mère et moi. Avec le recul, je pense qu'à l'époque il n'avait pas trop compris la situation à part que je n'allais plus le quitter. Moi-même je n'avais pas appréhendé tous les aspects de la décision radicale que je venais de prendre. J'étais comme Hyun, j'avais réfléchi unilatéralement et ça me convenait._

 _Débarrassé du problème de l'hébergement et de la nourriture, je passais mes journées à éplucher les petites annonces et à me présenter à des entretiens. Mais un jeune homme de dix-huit ans sans aucune expérience en quoi que ce soit n'était pas exactement le candidat idéal pour les entreprises et je n'arrivais donc à rien, ce qui me décourageait un peu. Pourtant je m'acharnais, soutenu par la présence solaire de mon petit ami qui ne me quittait plus dès qu'il remettait un pied dans ma maison et par l'affection que me portait sa mère. Mais malgré mes efforts, tout ce que je réussis à trouver, ce sont des petits boulots payés à la "nuit" sur des chantiers, pour être serveur dans des restos de ramen, vendeur dans un combini ou pour livrer des journaux ou du lait de bonne heure le matin... Mais comme il fallait bien que je commence à économiser très sérieusement, je pris trois petits boulots par jour, plus un la nuit une fois sur deux. Inutile de dire que je rentrais chaque jour/nuit chez les Park complètement épuisé et incapable de faire autre chose que dormir. Malheureusement, ma santé commença rapidement à s'en ressentir sans pour autant que je m'en rende compte (de toute façon je ne le rendais plus compte de grand chose)._

 _\- Kazuya-kun... il faut que je te parle, c'est important, finit par me dire Park-san un soir où je n'étais pas rentré trop tard._

 _Immédiatement inquiet, je me redressais._

 _\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hyun Chul ?!_

 _\- Non, à toi._

 _Je la regardais sans comprendre._

 _\- He ?_

 _\- Je suis inquiète au sujet de ta santé. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu t'épuise au travail et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante, mais tu... Pas au détriment de ta santé._

 _\- Je vais très bien vous savez._

 _\- Non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as perdu tellement de poids qu'on voit nettement tes os quand tu es torse nu. Ne mens pas, je t'ai vu l'autre jour quand je t'apportais une serviette. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère et je ne cherche pas à la remplacer mais... je t'en prie, prends soin de toi. Il est inutile de t'acharner à ce point. Pour le moment, le père de Hyun Chul suffit à nous faire vivre tous les quatre._

 _\- Mais je squatte déjà chez..._

 _\- Tu ne squatte rien. Nous t'accueillons avec plaisir. Tu ne nous dois rien excepté rester en bonne santé, au moins pour Hyun Chul si ce n'est pour toi._

 _\- He ?_

 _\- Il a remarqué ta maigreur, tu sais. Il ne l'a bien sûr pas formulé comme ça, mais il m'a clairement demandé pourquoi tu étais "pas pareil qu'avant"._

 _Je me sentis pâlir. L'inquiéter était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais._

 _\- Que lui avez-vous répondu ?_

 _\- Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et que tu allais redevenir comme avant. Alors ne me fais pas mentir et prends davantage soin de toi, d'accord ?_

 _A partir de ce moment, afin d'épargner mon sommeil, j'abandonnais donc mon travail de nuit bien qu'il soit le mieux payé et emportais chaque matin un bento préparé par Park-san. A raison de deux bons repas par jour (tout le monde dormait quand je rentrais de mon dernier travail mais je trouvais toujours mon dîner sur la table et le mangeais toujours quelle s que soient ma faim et ma fatigue, pour faire honneur à la cuisinière) et d'en-cas consistants je ne tardais pas à retrouver mon poids d'origine. Ce système dura deux ans, jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. Ce jour-là, j'étais rentré directement après mon second travail parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien. A mon arrivée, la maison était étrangement calme pour un mercredi (le jour où Hyun n'allait pas à l'école) et ça m'inquiéta._

 _\- Hyun ? appelais-je tout fort._

 _Je le vis aussitôt descendre et il me regarda en posant don index sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Faut pas faire de bruit, eomma est malade, dit-il d'un petit air triste. Elle m'a dit d'être un bon garçon et de jouer calmement, alors j'ai pas fais de bruit. Elle a quoi eomma, Kazu ?_

 _Il avait toujours l'air de croire que je savais tout sur tout._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mon cœur, je ne l'ai pas encore vue, dis-je en lui caressant la joue, tout en me gardant bien de lui dire que je ne me sentais moi-même pas très bien. Mais ce n'est sûrement rien alors ne t'en fais pas d'accord ?_

 _\- Hum... Eomma a dit que tu aille la voir dès que tu reviens._

 _Jamais Park-san ne m'avait demandé ça depuis deux ans que j'habitais chez eux et un frisson d'appréhension me secoua tandis qu'un filet de sueur froide coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'avais soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais une fois encore, je m'abstins de le laisser paraitre. Tout pour épargner Hyun._

 _\- D'accord. J'y vais alors._

 _Je lui souris et montais l'escalier, tenaillé par ce mauvais pressentiment._

 _Arrivé devant la porte, je frappais et m'entendis demander d'entrer._

 _\- Kazuya-kun, approche, mon petit, me demanda-t-elle depuis son lit._

 _Elle était presque aussi pâle que ses draps._

 _\- Hyun m'a dit que vous étiez malade._

 _\- J'ai dis à mon fils que j'avais un mauvais rhume. Mais à toi je peux dire la vérité…_

 _Je déglutis péniblement._

 _\- Quelle vérité ?_

 _\- Il y a quelques temps, je suis allée à l'hôpital pour un bilan de santé et on m'a diagnostiqué un cancer. S'il avait été détecté avant, j'aurais pu entamer une chimiothérapie, mais…_

 _\- Mais il est en phase terminale. Il me reste au maximum trois mois à vivre._

 _\- Oh non ! m'exclamé-je, les larmes aux yeux comme s'il s'agissait vraiment de ma mère._

 _Elle leva la main et me caressa les cheveux, avant d'essuyer la larme qui glissait sur ma joue._

 _\- Je sais qu'une fois que je serais partie, le père de Hyun Chul sera incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part survivre, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. Kazuya-kun… tu es à peine majeur et j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à te demander une telle chose, mais…_

 _Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Mais je pensais avoir très bien compris le fond de sa pensée._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Park-san, je l'aime et je n'ai aucune intention de l'abandonner. Je prendrais soin de Hyun jusqu'à ma mort, la rassuré-je en prenant sa main, que je couvris de la seconde._

 _Deux-mois et dix jours plus tard, tous les trois habillés de noir, nous marchions derrière le cercueil qui emportait Park-san vers sa dernière demeure. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à tenir les trois mois indiqués par son médecin et faire comprendre à Hyun que plus jamais il ne reverrait sa mère n'avait pas été simple. Il avait fondu en larmes, s'était roulé par terre en criant "eomma ! eomma ! Je veux voir eomma !" et il avait fallu que je le ceinture de toutes mes forces en lui murmurant que sa maman n'aurait pas aimé le voir comme ça et que du ciel, elle était sûrement triste de laisser son fils. Ensuite il était resté parfaitement calme, se contentant de me demander de temps en temps s'il était assez sage pour que sa mère soit contente de lui. Il avait fallu que je prenne en charge l'organisation des obsèques car, comme l'avait deviné Park-san, son mari ravagé de chagrin ne semblait capable de rien à part se traîner dans la maison comme une âme en peine. Avant de mourir, elle avait rédigé un testament dans lequel elle me nommait tuteur légal de Hyun et me léguait le peu qu'elle possédait que, disait-elle, je saurais utiliser au mieux pour le bien de son fils. J'espérais me montrer digne de sa confiance._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

\- Kazu, je suis revenu.

La voix de Hyun me tire une nouvelle fois de mes souvenirs.

\- Tu t'es lavé les mains après ? lui demandé-je gentiment.

\- Oui, regarde, dit-il avant de m'éclabousser volontairement avec les gouttes qui y restaient accrochées.

J'éclate de rire.

\- Coquin, lui-dis-je en l'attrapant pour le serrer contre moi et l'embrasser sur la joue en un gros baiser sonore qui le fait rire. Allez on va à la salle d'embarquement.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Park Hyun Chul était officiellement devenu Kamenashi Hyun Chul et le resterait, car nous ne retournerions pas au Japon où notre mariage ne serait pas valide. J'avais tout soigneusement planifié, ça faisait un an que je prévoyais tout en détail : grâce au pécule laissé par sa mère que j'avais placé pour qu'il rapporte, j'avais loué par avance une petite maison non loin de l'école spécialisée où je l'avais inscrit et acheté une voiture d'occasion. J'avais pris des cours intensifs d'anglais, trouvé un travail de vendeur qui me laisserait assez de temps libre pour le lui consacrer entièrement et commençais la semaine suivante. Mon patron, compréhensif, m'avait dit de prendre une semaine pour notre voyage de noces, j'avais donc prévu d'emmener mon petit mari à Disneyland ce qui le ravirait, j'en étais certain.

\- Ne Kazu… on rentre quand à la maison ? me demande-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain de la petite maison.

Je lui caresse la joue et récupère la serviette qu'il a laissée autour de son cou pour lui essuyer doucement les cheveux.

\- Hyun, mon cœur… on en a déjà parlé, tu te souviens : on ne peut pas retourner au Japon, sinon on ne sera plus mariés. On habite ici maintenant. Aux Etats-Unis, lui expliqué-je avec patience pour la cinquième fois.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Une surprise ?! répéta-t-il, soudain joyeux. Quoi ?!

\- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise, dis-je en riant.

Je me rends alors compte qu'il est toujours torse nu et je déglutis. Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, je me suis toujours efforcé de réprimer mes pulsions au maximum pour ne pas l'effrayer, alors je n'ai encore jamais essayé d'approche physique (baisers exceptés puisqu'il adore ça), parce que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour ne pas le rebuter. Mais nous sommes mariés maintenant et ce soir, c'est sensé être notre nuit de noces, alors…

\- Mon ange… viens t'asseoir, lui dis-je pour gagner du temps sur l'explication laborieuse qui va venir.

Il me suit docilement et nous prenons place sur le canapé du meublé.

\- Mon cœur… tu sais comment on fait les bébés, ne ? Ta maman te l'avait expliqué je crois.

\- Oui, elle m'a dit.

\- Et bien entre deux hommes ou entre deux femmes on peut aussi, sauf que ça ne fait pas de bébés.

\- He ?

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur en penchant la tête. Ok, je m'y suis pris comme un manche et il n'a pas compris.

\- Ce que je veux dire, mon ange, c'est que pour faire des bébés il faut être tout nus, s'embrasser, se caresser et… et le reste, tu sais ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ben deux garçons ou deux filles peuvent aussi faire tout ça. Sauf que ça ne fait pas de bébé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que pour faire un bébé il faut un monsieur et une dame.

\- Ah bon.

\- Et tu vois… je t'aime vraiment très fort, alors j'aimerais faire ça avec toi.

\- Etre tout nu et tout ?

\- Oui mon cœur. Tu veux bien ?

Il y a un blanc. C'est quitte ou double, parce qu'avec Hyun, il n'y a jamais de demi-mesure. Et il a l'air… perplexe.

\- Mais la dame elle a un trou pour mettre le tuyau du monsieur. Les garçons ils ont pas de trou alors ils font comment ?

Oh misère, il veut des explications techniques… Ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans mon programme ça… Comment lui dire sans le choquer ? Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour ça. Dans ce genre de moment, la délicatesse et la diplomatie de sa mère me manquent atrocement. Elle savait toujours comment lui expliquer les choses pour qu'il comprenne tout de suite.

\- Tu sais pas ?

\- Si si bien sûr, mais c'est un peu délicat à expliquer…

\- Délicat ?

\- Embêtant si tu préfère.

\- Ah bon.

Il redevient silencieux, comme s'il avait compris qu'il devait me laisser réfléchir. Et bon sang, je ne sais vraiment pas comment me débrouiller. Tout ce qui me vient risquerait de le dégoûter à vie des rapports physiques. Bon, on dit parfois que les actes valent mieux que des mots alors…

\- Lève-toi mon cœur, lui dis-je.

Il m'obéit et je pose ma main sur ses fesses en essayant de ne pas me dire qu'elles sont parfaites.

\- Voilà, c'est par là qu'on passe quand on est deux garçons.

\- Dans les fesses ?

\- Oui.

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vécu un moment aussi embarrassant de toute ma vie, mais j'y suis obligé. Pour le faire, il doit comprendre comment ça marche sinon il aura peur et je ne le veux pas. Alors tant pis pour ma gêne, c'est Hyun qui est important là.

\- Mais tu auras un peu mal au début parce que… heu… enfin tu auras un peu mal mais ça passera vite et ensuite ce sera très agréable.

\- Agréable comment ?

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- Essayer ?

\- De faire l'amour avec moi.

\- C'est ce que tu as dis ?

\- Oui mon ange.

\- Toi tu seras content ?

\- He ?

\- Si on fait ce que tu dis, tu seras content ?

\- Heu… et bien oui parce que je t'aime. Et quand on s'aime c'est normal de vouloir faire l'amour pour se le prouver.

\- Alors je veux bien.

\- Mais ne te force pas, ne. Ne le fais pas juste pour me faire plaisir.

\- Non non, je veux.

Je lui souris.

\- Alors viens. Allons dans la chambre.

Les débuts ont bien sûr été un peu laborieux parce que c'était notre première fois à tous les deux et qu'en plus il fallait que j'explique tout à mon petit mari, mais l'un dans l'autre (sans mauvais jeu de mots), on s'en est bien sortis. Hyun n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir trop mal et étant donné ses gémissements, il a visiblement pris du plaisir, alors ça me va.

Nous avons passé la semaine à nous promener dans les environs (je lui faisais prendre des points de repère pour qu'il puisse sortir et rentrer à la maison tout seul), à nous embrasser et (il ne faut pas se le cacher), à faire l'amour. Et ce qui me rendait heureux était qu'il ne restait pas passif, lui aussi me touchait et cherchait à me donner du plaisir. Il s'est sexuellement émancipé et j'en suis heureux pour lui parce qu'il a les besoins physiques d'un homme de vingt-et-un ans même si son esprit n'a pas exactement suivi la croissance de son corps.

Demain, il va aller dans cette école spécialisée où le personnel sera attentif et il apprendra à devenir autonome de façon plus appuyée que ce qu'il peut faire avec moi. C'est très important, il faut qu'il puisse se débrouiller pour faire le maximum de choses même si je ne suis pas là pour l'aider.

\- Hyun, mon cœur, tu as préparé tes affaires pour demain ? lui demandé-je depuis la cuisine.

\- Ouiiiiii ! Mes habits sont sur le fauteuil et mon sac aussi.

\- C'est bien. Alors lave-toi les mains et on va passer à table.

A la mention du repas, une cavalcade retentit dans le couloir et j'éclate de rire en amenant la casserole sur la table pour nous servir. Il a toujours un appétit d'ogre.

Il réapparait quelques secondes plus tard et court à sa chaise avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il manque se casser la figure en s'asseyant.

\- Doucement, mon ange, tu as tout le temps. Et n'avale pas trop vite sinon tu vas t'étouffer comme l'autre soir. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu comprends ?

\- Oui Kazu.

\- Bon, c'est bien.

Je dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, lui sourit et le sers, avant de remplir mon propre bol avec la préparation et de m'asseoir.

\- Itadakimasu, dis-je.

\- Itadakiiiiii ! répondit-il en raccourcissant le mot comme à son habitude.

Après le repas, la vaisselle faite, je le laissais regarder la télé un moment et en profitais pour aller prendre ma douche.

En rejoignant la chambre, je note que mon petit mari s'est déjà couché et m'attend. Je sais pourquoi parce qu'il fait chaque soir la même chose : il se blottit contre moi et pose la tête sur mon épaule pour dormir. Je pense que ça le rassure. Je lui souris, me glisse près de lui et le serre contre moi.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

Notre vraie vie commence demain.

17


End file.
